Kapitola 117: Blingdenstone
=Kapitola 117: Blingdenstone= Cestou do Blingdenstonu hrdinové míjí Whiteshell mines a Jimjar skupinu varuje že může být problém dostat některé jejich členy dovnitř města. Gnomové jsou přátelští ale nedůvěřiví. Největší problém pravděpodobně bude May’Tana. Jimjar poté vysvětluje že něco podobného se stalo několik let zpět. May má několik otázek, ale Jimjar při dějepisu moc pozor nedával. Gates Po vystoupání dlouhých schodů s nepříjemně malými rozestupy hrdinové opravdu narazí na problém u bran. Guardova parodující věta “What is your Business in the City of Speaking Stones?!” je sice vtip, ale to nic nemění na tom že to vypadá že jejich cesta skončila. Rockgnome ve vyšroubovaném okenku vedle mithralových dveří, které vypadají jako by měly spíše sedět na obří trezor, je odmítá pustit. Hrdinové vtipkují když se ohlíží přes rameno na “zbylých sedm chlapů”. Ale postupně se u okénka zastavují všichni. (Plán aby chodili do nekonečna dva ti stejní členové je zamítnut.) Tak jak Jimjar odhadoval je největším problémem Drak a Drow. O jednom z problémů se ovšem JJ zapoměl zmínit. On sám je malinko problém. Guard je naštěstí rychle zmaten a připouští že je možné že už má Jimjar vstup do města povolen. Při tématu Drowů zminí Guard něco o tom že ten poslední je stál město. Nikdo však nestojí v pozici aby se mohl vyptávat. Jimjar splácí sázku která měla něco společného s lízáním bot. Nakonec se Jimjar za skupinu zaručí a Vůdce Brány jménem Firble Gemlicker se sedmicí guardů vystoupí a provádějí kontrolu. Abdul si nemůže nevšimnou magického kamene který Guard použil aby si zlepšil vidění. Ihned potom se ptá na neviditelnou truhlu. Ošahavání u bran se protahuje a trvá přes hodinu. Nakonec jsou ale hrdinové na Jimjarův slib vpuštěni dovnitř do města. Faces a ostatní sledují jak je Jimjar vede skrze složité bludiště které je čeká jen pár stop za branami. Ostré bodáky na zdech poškrábou nejednoho hrdinu a skupina která pozoruje obranné systémy Deep Gnomů doráží k další bráně. Zde jsou znovu prohlédání a eventuelně vpuštěni do města. Deep Gnome Doors Inner Blingdenstone Hrdinové opustí temný tunel za sebou a vstoupí do něčeho co vypadá jako jiný svět. To co se rozpíná před nimi nejsou zlověstné caverny drowů, ocelová bezduchá města duergarů, nebo drsné a prázdné kameny jeskyní, ale podzemní město hřejivých barev a vítajících vůní. Deep gnomové které vidí spěchají po svých povinnostech a někteří z nich po skupině hodí podezíravým pohledem, ale celá Motley Crew instinktivně ví že jim tu nehrozí žádné nebezpečí. Jeden ze strážných který je doprovázel skrze vnitřní brány se zbaví svého vážného pohledu, dám hrdinům dlouhé kývnutí a pomalu couvá zpět zatímco zavírá bránu. “Vítejte v Blingdenstonu, cestovatelé…” Jeden z okolo procházejících svirfneblinů cestou nakoukne May’Taně pod kapuci, malinko vyjekne ale potom relativně v klidu pokračuje po svých povinnostech. Faces si první všimne že budova nad nimi opraskanou cedulí hlásí “Reception Hall”. Jimjar nic proti nenamítá a hrdinové vstoupí dovnitř. Uvnitř dlouhé haly vede spousta tabulek a deset z nichž ta největší musela dříve nést nápis “Vítejte”. Ostatní mají stejný text, ale v různých jazycích. Zbytky soch po obou stranách dávají vědět že Centrum dlouho nikdo nepoužíval. Z většiny z nich zůstaly pouze nohy. Jedna ale shlíží na uprchlé vězně s nepříjemným pohledem z výšky několika metrů. Statue of Ogrémoch Cedulka u jejich nohou hlásá Ogremoch. Její podstaven je spojen s dalším jehož socha se dávno rozpadla, ačkoliv podle dílů které zbyly to vypadá jako by vedle stála socha téměř totožného elementála. Hrdinové se už chystají místo opustit když si všimnou zapáleného světla a dvojice nohou které leží jedna přes druhou na malém stole na druhé straně Informačního střediska. Malá svirfneblinka není přes stůl vidět a spadne když si Abdul odkašle. Potom vykoukne a v panice začne vyprávět věci jako zaležení blingdenstonu a vliv jeho božstev na rozpínání tunelů. Hrdinové ji uklidní a Deep Gnomka se představí jako Yrva Saltuser. May’Tana se dozví že Deep Gnomka neví jak na ní reagovat a tak to dělat nebude. Drow-eflka je s tím v míru. V návaznosti na to se Faces a Arthur vyptávají co se městu stalo a Yrva se dá do naučené přednášky. Čas od času se zasekne nebo si nemůže vzpomenout na datum, ale nakonec dá příběh dohromady. Město Blingdenstone bylo mnoho ukryto před okolním světem. Deep Gnomské Dveře, jejich bludiště, pomoc kamenných elementálů a další triky držely Svirfneblinskou komunitu skrytou dlouhých dva tisíce let. Potom udělali Deep Gnomové chybu. Nebo spíše dvě. Město před padesáti lety pomohlo ukrýt uprchlého Drow Elfa jménem Drizzt Do’Urden před nenávistí jeho lidu. O rok později když byla v reakci na Do’Urdenův útěk chybně napadena trpasličí pevnost Mithrall Hall se za to Deep Gnomové cítili vini a vyrazili trpaslíkům na pomoc. Při bitvě bylo několik z nich zajalo a Drow-elfským mučením zjištěno kde Blingdenstone leží. Netrvalo dlouho a drowové přišli. Z města nezbylo nic. Svirfneblinové, neschopni své město ubránit se dali na útěk, ale přežilo jich jen několik. V zoufalé snaze zabránit Drow-elfů zabít je do jednoho za sebou zasypali tunely vedoucí do jejich klenotu a zmizeli v podzemí Mithrall Hallu. Deep Gnomové žili u svých trpasličích příbuzných mnoho desítek let. Teprve před deseti lety se gnóm jménem Dorbo Diggermattock se svou ženou rozhodli že najdou město mluvících kamenů. Poslední z gnomů kteří město pamatovali dali dohromady velkou expecici a vyrazili město hledat. Hledali ho několik let, protože tunely byly zasypány důkladně. Nakonec však Blingdenstone našli. Nebo alespoň to, co z něj zbylo. Bývalý klenot mezi městy Underdarku má dnes více než jeden problém. Většina města stále leží v ruinách a ty části které ne, jsou plné duchů, šílených elementálů a mnohem horších věcí. Yrva zakončí vyprávění poněkud smutně a May dostane více než jeden zlý pohled jako by mohla za svou rasu. Mladá Svirfneblinka se však snaží vše spravit a tak dá hrdinům starou mapu, kterou našla mezi papíry tohoto centra. Faces děkuje a vyptává se na jedno místo na mapě které ho zaujalo, vypadá jako velká barevná koule. Yrva vysvětluje že se jedná o starou kralovskou síň. “Ale Diggermattock není král ne?” “Ne prosím, není. Ale je to jen formalita, který podle něj není třeba, všichni vědí že by byl zvolen kdyby chtěl.” “Volíte krále?” “Ano.” Yrva potom vyzve hrdiny aby se určitě za Dorbem zastavili, jeho žena chce vědět o všech návštěvnících a Dorbo si zase hlídá aby se “jeho” městu nic nestalo. Poslední otázka směřuje k hostinci. Svirfneblinka skupinu nasměruje k hostinci jménem Foaming Mug, tamnější hostinská je prý ráda uvidí. Hrdinové poděkují a vyrazí zpět do ulic. Blingdenstone Hrdinové procházejí skrze Blingdenstone a Jimjar vše doplňuje šílenými historkami o sázkách které podle všeho uzavíral všude. Nakonec skupina dorazí až před hostinec který má ve znaku pěnící pivo a něco co ostatní svirfneblinské domovy neměly. Dveře. Abdul vstoupí do budovy jako první a přivítá ho hudba vycházející z harfy jednoho z hostů tancujícího na stole a vůně pečeného masa. Okolo baru pobíhá několik mladých dívek a prsatá plnoštíhlá kamenná gnómka za barem ho pozdraví velkým úsměvem. Motley Crew vyplní vchod a Arthur si se zájem prohlíží svirfnebliny sedící na polštářkách které jim pomáhádají dosáhnout a vidět za bar který má stupínek. Evidentně se jedná o hostinec pro běžné rasy, které tu ovšem nejsou. Už Yrva říkala že jsou první “vysokou” návštěvou kterou měli. Hostinská jménem Tappy, která má evidentně pro “Površany” slabost, vyžene štamgasty od baru a vše potvrzuje. Jimjar se s Tappy přivítá a na Svirfneblince je vidět že i když se hodně snaží, nemůže se na mladého Deep Gnoma dlouho zlobit, za chvilku už Jimjar sedí s ostatními na Baru a jeho dluh je připsán na účet. Hrdinům je dána neskutečná péče a Tappy se chová příjemně i k May’Taně. Je naraženo pozemské pivo, na které sice místní nadávají, ale Motley Crew jen tak nezapomene a všichni si povídají. Nakonec všichni přiznají že jsou opravdu unaveni a Tappy dá každému vlastní pokoj. Faces má lehké starosti a bydlí s Abdulem a Charem. Když však zmízí hlídky, zívající Abdul ho jen vypne a jde spát. The Diggermattocks and Speaking Stones Druhý den se skupina budí až k obědu. Hrdinové postupně scházejí dolů do hostince kde jim je připravena snídaně. May’Tana odmítá pavoučí mléko a Abdula pochvaluje Rothé Lasagne. S Tappy si hrdinové vymění několik drbů ohledně Gracklestughu a domlouvají se co ve městě vlastně chtějí dělat. Mezi řečí se Faces přiznává že tento svět je pro něj snem. Nakonec se skupina domluví že navštíví Diggermattocky a potom odnesou zásilku kamenů kterou jim dal Werz Buckbane pro Deep Gnoma jménem Kazook Pickshine. Jimjar který si nebyl úplně jistý svou návštěvou Diggermatocků vede přátele skrze Blingdenstone až k velkému náměstí na východním konci města. Zde pobíhá spousta Deep gnomů s obálkami od dvou malých stolů do nejrůznějších částí města. Ve chvíli kdy skupina dorazí se všichni zastaví a sledují skupinu. Někdo udělá vtip o tom že “už byli viděni a můžou jít” ale všichni vyrazí k velkému stolu na vyvýšenině. Zde naproti sobě sedí dvojice starých svirfneblinů. Dorbo Diggermattock Motley Crew je ve městě víceméně přivítána. Dorbo nepůsobí jako typ který si potrpí na velké povídání nebo snad opěvování návštěv. První problém nadchází ve chvíli kdy Faces zmíní Jimjara, aniž by si uvědomil že se malý sázkař celou dobu schovával. “JIMJAR?!” Dorbovy tváře se rozklepou. “Ano?” malá hlavička vykoukne za Abdulovými zády. “Ty mít velká problém!!” BRLBRLBRLBLRBLBR Dorbo se oklepe a jeho tváře plácají jedna o druhou. Abdul se chytá za hlavu. Faces se vyptává co se stalo ale Dorbo ve svém hněvu nemá na vyprávění čas. Nakonec ho však hrdinové uklidní a samozvolený vůdce Blingdenstonu souhlasí že může Jimjar zůstat pod podmínkou že se přestane sázet. Druhý problém se objeví ve chvíli kdy Abdul vyndá na stůl mapu. Dorbo po ní okamžitě chmátne, ale trpaslík jí včas zachytí. Ukáže se, že Dorbo, nebo možná sami Deep Gnomové jsou velice citliví na své mapy. Sám Diggermattock nechce aby kdokoliv měl mapu tohoto místa, hlavně kvůli částem města která jsou stále zavřená. Vše co bude ve městě nalezeno prý patří městu. Hrdinové přikyvují. Faces se ptá jestli můžou nějak pomoci a jestli něco trápí město, vypráví o jiných městech a jejich problémech. Dorbo mluví o problému Duchů a Krys. Nakonec hrdiny obdaruje úkolem s názvem Exterminace a pošle je za hradby města vyjednávat s krysodlaky. Hrdinové se chystají vydat na cestu a jsou zastaveni Dorbovou manželkou Senni, která zaslechla co říkala May’Tana o Krysodlacích. Vypadá to že Dorbův velice nepřátelský názor na krysy všichni nesdílejí. Senni chce aby hrdinové s Goldwhiskery jednali co nejmileji. Cestou Jimjar potvrzuje že se jedná o složitou věc a že z něj jeho názor nedostanou. Hrdinové procházejí skrze Blingdenstone směrem k Trader’s Grotto kde Jimjar odhaduje že by měli najít Gnoma jménem Kazook Pickshine. Cestou míjejí jakýsi chrám který je vykutaný do jedné z jeskyň Blingdenstonu. Zde starší mnich prochází mezi menhiry a dotýká se jich jen konečky svých prstů. Kameny okamžitě zaujmou Abdula. Jak z pohledu trpaslíka tak z pohledu clerika. Zcela zřejmě se jedná o náboženskou záležitost. Muž k nim rychle dorazí a představí se jako Gurnik Tapfinger, Priest Callardurana Smoothandse, svirfnebliního boha kamene a hluboké země. Abdul se vyptává na různé věci a Arthur s Facesem projevují zájem o kameny. Zatímco priest velice klidným vyčítá Jimjarovi jeho poslední návštěvu zde a nechává si zaplatit za poškozený kámen vyráží Arthur s Facesem prozkoumat zmíněný poškozený kámen. Arthur se okamžitě utvrdí ve svém podezření když vidí poškozenou část kamene. Je absolutně černá a neodráží ani kus světla. Stejně jako kámen pod Gracklestughem. The Speaking Stone Arthur pomalu vynadává Stonespeaker Crystal a když si toho všimne priest okamžitě přichází asistovat. Gurnik Arthurovi mezi řečí “připomene” že nebudou kameni rozumět, protože kameny jsou starší než koncept jazyka, bohové a inteligentní rasy. Na podivný pohled se omluví, prý někdy zapomíná že ne všichni se zajímají o kameny tak jako svirfneblinové. Arthur souhlasí s Priestovou žádostí a dovolí mu komunikovat s kameny. Odpovědi jako Uru a Durh, jsou sice slyšet, ale nepochopitelné. Priest Calladurana Smoothandse ještě jednou hrdinům děkuje a žehná jejich cestě. Trader’s Grotto Hrdinové pokračují skrze Blingdenstone a zastavují se v Návštěvnickém centru kde vracejí mapu aby nepřivedli Yrvu do problémů. Arthur cestou stihl velice ošklivě mapu překreslit a nikdo jí pořádně nerozumí. Yrva je velice vděčná. Skupina poté pokračuje do Trader’s Grotta. Velká jeskyně která byla vymezena na obchod je kompletně pokrytá houbami. Jsou po zdech, stěnách i ve středu náměstí. Stánky které stojí po okraji toho místa jsou většinou mezi dvojicí stonků z hub. Žádná z hub však není živá. Všechny byly nějakým misshapem nebo snad šíleným úmyslem změneny do kamene. Celému náměstí dává tento fakt podivný nádech mystična. Hrdinové projdou skrze plné náměstí pobíhajících gnomů a naleznou Kazookův stánek který je spojen s jeho ohořelým domem. Gnome vypadá že nemá na nic čas, stále pobíhá po své laboratoři a přenáší nějaké lahvičky. Arthur chvilku odhaduje správný moment a pak na Gnoma promluví. Vyslouží si tím u něj pohled plný respektu. Skupina předává kameny které jim dal Werz a Kazook jim platí. Hrdinové ještě chvilku diskutují když jsou z ničeho nic vyrušeni výkřikem. Faces a ostatní sledují gnomové tasí své zbraně a dávají se na útěk. Guard kterého se pohledem drží Abdul udělá krok dozadu, roztáhne ruce a potom se začne pomalu vznášet. Abdul přimhouří oko a sleduje jak z Gnoma pomalu mizí kůže. Potom si všimne lehké vlnění které mu “překáží” ve výhledu na gnoma a uvědomí si že se dívá do průhledné kostky plné slizu. Gelatinous Cube Strhne se rychlá šarvátka. Abdul okamžitě vyráží kupředu a Char ho následuje. Oba dva potom útočí na kostku a vedle nich jim asistuje svirfneblin s longswordem a shortswordem v obou rukách. Jimjar si všimne druhé kostky a té se věnuje May’Tana. Faces vše komentuje ze zadu a léčí své přátele. Arthur dělá co může aby chytal potiony které mu hází Kazook a ty háže proti kostkám. Navzdory jeho očekávání kyselinové lahvičky slizu ubližují. Vše jde dobře dokuď se o něj jedna nerozstříští. Kazook se omlouvá, ale Arthur v něm vzbudil zájem. Nakonec se hrdinům s pomocí Guarda jménem Mev Flintknapper podaří želetinové kostky porazit a získávají potlesk okolo stojicích deep gnomů. Guard sklání svou hlavu před Abdulem který ho vyndal z kostky a odnáší obělené kosti svého druha do katakomb. Segojan Earthcaller, druhý z bohů hlubokých gnomů se o něj prý postará.